If Seasons One and Two
by iheartsesshomaru2010
Summary: Sophee has been running a long time but what neither she or her long lost family doesn't know is just who followed her. Or what. Now with a dark figure who looms in her dreams and in the shadows of the night, a newly found twin, and monsters human and inhuman alike on the rise, who does Sophee trust and more importantly, how can she protect the family she finally found? Or herself?
1. Chapter 1: If I Stay

**Chapter 1: If I Stay**

It was late and I had been driving nonstop from Manheim, PA all the way to I have no clue because southern highways lack proper lighting. I knew I was driving longer than 20 hours. I know, I know, this stupid girl is going to fall asleep at the wheel and this story will be told from a crazy comatose dream. WRONG! I was actually looking for someplace to park for the night but as I said: Highway. At night. In the dark. Not exactly anything around and the law wouldn't like it if I park here to sleep. My truck would become a traffic hazard one way or another. I decided to chance it driving. I mean, it's not a good idea anyway you look at it but at least there aren't any other cars out right now. I keep glancing left and right to find a turnoff and that's when I catch sight of something that I never thought I could be happy to see! NO! It's NOT a vampire! I'm not gonna jump the gun on the details and give you the "important" info clear off the bat! _My_ version of important is the FULL truth and nothing short. This is my story so sit back, relax, and don't have a cow because I already passed no less than 33 barns that were full of them. And "it". Definitely "it". Behind a detour sign sat, what I assumed was a traffic cop so I pulled over and rolled down the window. "Excuse me, Officer? Can you tell me how to get to the closest town?" I asked as soon as he saw me and walked over. "What in name o' Sam's heck ya want in Shreveport? Ain't nuttin' over dere 'cept that damn fanger bar." he replied. "I just need somewhere to park for the night. I don't go looking for trouble because enough just finds me anyway. Is there anywhere closeby?" I didn't quite care for vampires but I definitely didn't care for his instant prejudice. They weren't all bad and quite frankly I've dealt with more human monsters than I ever had with vampires. Anywho, I'd heard him mutter something about damn tourists while I waited patiently but I was ready to snap.

Most people know not to pester the sleep deprived and he was _really_ pushing it. He sighed and said, "Well, Bon Temp only gots itself one vampire and he seem tamer than most. It's a lil' ways off but worth it for safety and I ain't sayin' jus' cuz I happen to be one o' the best detectives the town has." I weighed my options and decided Bon Temp didn't sound too terrible so: "Alright. How do get there?" He smiled a little and started going off on a tangent off directions I couldn't grasp. He listed highway numbers and if I pass the old schoolhouse I'd gone too far and all the things that weren't helping when a yellow 1981 honda civic pulled up and a blonde haired girl who looked a little bit too much like me rolled down her window and said in sweet accented voice, "What's goin' on, Andy? Ya got some sorta car trouble?" I rolled down my other window and explained. "No. I just don't know the area all that well and I was asking for directions to the closest town. Detective here was just giving me directions to Bon Temp." "Well that's not the closest. The closest would be Shreveport and then maybe Bon Temp if ya wanna skip a few trashy trailer homes in between. Any particular reason you wanna go to Bon Temp?" "Well, I admit to not really wanting to chance trouble by being so close to Fangtasia and not because I'm prejudiced of vampires because I have dealt with humans who are much worse. Scarier _and_ uglier. Heh. I just don't quite feel like crossing paths because I can be a little….well...we'll just say I'm _snippy_ when I'm sleepy and I don't think they'll like my... _snippiness_ all that much." She stopped and really looked at me. I thought she was starting to notice how much we look alike but just when I thought that that's when she really seemed to notice. She did a double take and got out of her car to walk over to mine. I got out of the truck and walked slowly towards her in pretty much the same fashion. We were identical. "Sophee? Is that...is it really you?" she asked. "...How do you know my name?" She grabbed me suddenly in a near bone shattering hug and sobbing so hard she was shaking. I rested my right arm across her shoulders but I was pretty weirded out by all this.

I knew I was adopted and the family that took me in "graciously" reminded me of that fact every day until I turned 18, got in my car, and left but I was told from the foster home I had no family that claimed me so I assumed they were dead or didn't care. I used to dream about this shit but I threw the idea out the window after seeing the system for kids in my kind of case. This wasn't happening. "I'm so sorry! We looked for months b-b-but we were told n-n-not ta 'spect much afta so long! We missed ya ev'ry day since! Mama an' Daddy died in the flood an' we jus' assumed that's what happened to ya!" she blubbered on a while longer and took out her phone to call someone by the name of Jason and more blubbering. This wasn't happening. When she hung up, she turned to me to explain. "That was Jason. He said he'll come with Bill to drive your truck home He is so happy to get a chance to see you again but I gotta ask, where were you? Oh! That can wait until we have a chance to celebrate you coming home an' all! O' course, I'm gonna have to ask ya not to say nuttin' to nobody. Not until I get a proper chance to pull a leg or two, at least! Andy? Promise me ya won't go tellin' nobody?" "I 'spose there's no real harm. Just don't try to pull nuttin' on me cuz it won't work an' no one makes a fool of me an' gets away with it. When you're feelin' up to it Soph, I'd 'preciate it if you'd come down to the station and answer a few questions so we can legally close the case." the detective replied. This was not really happening. "Wouldn't dream I could pull anything on Bon Temp's finest." she replied in an all too obviously innocent voice. "Sure. I don't mind but I think you might have the wrong Sophee." I told the detective.

The Other Me and the detective looked thunderstruck and then, Other Me being the first, both started to laugh. "The wrong Sophee! Have you really looked at her?! It's like I'm seeing double! Shoot….Now _that_ is funny!" guffawed the detective. "Are Ya alright? No offense but you look kinda sick." Other Me said "I'm just exhausted. I've been on the road longer than I expected" "Where're ya headed?" Other Me asked. "As far as I can go. I was only driving until I ran out of gas. My money's gotten rather tight and technically I need food to live. I kinda was planning on settling wherever I stopped. At the very least, I would have settled long enough to get what I need to keep moving on." I answered honestly but I immediately regretted it. Other Me was already to start crying again. "But that's so sad. What about family? And friends? Ya can't jus' live outta your truck forever." "It's not sad. I get to see all sorts of cool things one never really sees unless you step out of their own world. There's so much you probably have never seen right here in your own town that a traveling girl like me could find with a mere walk through the town. As far as family, I never really had one to speak of and friends...well...I don't really have any and I'm not really good at it." I reply. "Ya can't jus' keep on movin' like that. Hell, I can sleep in this here car once...maybe twice before I miss a real bed. 'Sides, ya ain't got no room ta sleep in a pick up like this." the detective reprimanded. "I have an air mattress and a tent and a lot of cushions for me to sleep in the bed of the truck. Not to menti-" I began only to be cut off by a new face that appeared out of nowhere. "What happens if you were to run into a vampire? No tent can hold against a vampire. You may as well walk around with a sign that reads 'bite me' on your back at all times!"

"Bill, where's Jason? Did he refuse to come pick you up because I'll kill him if he did?" Other Me addressed the fresh vampire face and his response was, "Hello Sookie. And no. We have a bet going and I'll need you to call him whilst I have a word with your common sense challenged sister." Bill answered. "Please do. Anything at all if you think it'll help." Sookie acknowledged as she started dialing Jason. "You have my word." He then turned to me. "My name is Bill. Sophee, is it? Let's talk in private." he lightly took my arm and escorted me to the other side of the road as I threw Sookie a mock look of disgust. She pointed to where Bill was headed as if she were sentencing a child to sit in the corner while she talks with daddy on the phone. I knew he only held me lightly because he knew he could pick me up and throw me if he wanted. What he didn't know was that I could get right back up and kick his ass. He looked me in the eye and said, "You will not engage in dangerous behavior as long as you hold contact with Sookie. You will stay a while and behave as a sister generally would and be happy to have found your family as well as grateful to know they want you in their home. Do I make myself clear?" Bill demanded and I kept my face as blank as possible as I responded. "Crystal. Do you glamour everyone who involves themselves in Sookie's life or am I special?" He looked affronted for a second before he switched to a look that showed he was trying to gauge whether or not I was faking and when he was satisfied, "No. Not everyone." and with that he started to look away but I forcefully grabbed him and slugged him in the face.

"Sophee! What the fuck?!" a new face, this one human, exclaimed. "Try to glamour me _ever_ again and I will burn you alive! Go ahead and try!" I shouted. I was _furious_! My fists were balled so tight that they dug into my skin. I sent him back a few feet and all eyes were on me and him. He got up and closed the distance slowly. Carefully approaching me, he apologised. "I am sorry. Truely. I want to make a better impression than this. Will you let me?" "I'm in a foul enough mood to throw you in a wood chipper lined with silver but you feel free to try again some time after… oh...well...whenever you get up should be good but don't make it the first thing you do when you catch sight of me. Silently gauge the mood from a distance that would make it impossible for me to catch sight of you. For now, think about the pain in your face and contemplate this, if I was found by an unfriendly vampire in the middle of the night while I sleep in my truck, who's the one that's really going to be in danger?" I retort. I gave him a lot considering the load of shit he gave me. He seemed to want to genuinely try again but I think that it was more for Sookie than me."Bill! You tried to glamour her?!" Sookie demanded. "It's alright Sookie. I already slugged him. Just kiss him and make it better." I joked and walked over to Jason and said, "Is this your truck? Because if so I'm going to take the passenger seat and sack out until we get wherever we're headed."

"Sure thing. It's good to see you. I mean, you two look alike but I remember when it was just the three of us and stuff. Aw, hell. I said I wasn't gonna cry...come here you." he pulled me into a hug and I could feel something I hadn't felt for a long time. I'll admit it. I cried. And I was scared. But more than anything, I felt a thirst to know what happened all those years ago. The only thing was that if this was true. If this was my family. If I leave, will they still love me? If I leave, will I want to come back? If I leave, will I miss them? Out of all the "if's" the one that scared me the most was the one I had never thought would cross my mind. If I stay… Jason gave Bill a hard look, walked over, and slapped Bill's hand! I was a bit skeptical of what I just saw until I caught sight of the bet money. "You _ever_ try a stunt like that again, I'll Helsing your hide in a grave you won't walk away from." and he got in the truck and waited. When I got in he asked something I wasn't ready for. "How the Hell is your hand not shattered and he's the one bleeding. "Can we leave it at I'm made of tougher stuff?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah. You know what? I don't want to know. Put on your seatbelt."


	2. Chapter 2: If Cows Could Fly

**Chapter 2:** **If** **Cows Could Fly**

I don't remember much after that. I had fallen asleep and when I woke up, I was in a room that was...unfamiliar and yet...somehow still familiar. It was a girl's room. The bedding and decor were black and sky blue with silver accents and the furniture, walls and rugs were all done in a matching fashion. I liked it but it was eerily familiar...and slightly childish. But this was like a dream that you remember only vaguely, it was coming back in bits and pieces. I didn't like it but I wanted to know. This was so frustrating that I couldn't simply remember. I have secretly prided myself on a scary good memory and the fact that right then I couldn't just think of what it was and remember was the scariest and most frustrating of all. I wanted to trust these people but every time I think I trust someone, it backfires and I'm the one who ends up hurt. Or worse. I hurt them. I looked at my clothes and saw I was wearing what I was wearing when I was last conscious, so no big scare there. A quick look at the items on top of the dresser showed pictures of a couple who have a boy standing in front of them. He has a big goofy grin on his face and his mom looks pregnant. I can only assume that's Sookie's mom and dad and Jason with Sookie still waiting to be born. Technically they're my mom and dad too but I just don't feel like this is real quite yet.

"That's Jason before we were born. He had a goofy grin back then, too." I jumped clean out of my skin when I heard Sookie speak. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya. I woulda knocked but you've been sound out since Thursday. Are ya hungry?" she swiftly apologises. I was listening a little too closely and decided to check my phone. I was on the road late Thursday when I met these people and now it's 4:32pm. Huh. That's not _so_ bad. My stomach decided to answer Sookie's question since I was taking too long. Sookie giggled. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' C'mon. Gran's been itchin' to meet you and celebrate." This time I laughed and it was something that I hadn't been able to do since there was never anything to laugh about. I realized this rather fast and the laughing wouldn't stop. Sookie saw this and must have thought I was insane but when I simmered down some she and I shared a look and before we knew it we were on the hugging and laughing and crying, just letting the relief flow. When we settled, we sat there for a while and just talked. It wasn't until we heard a gentle clearing of the throat didn't we even realize Gran was standing at the top of the stairs, smiling at the two of us. "Gran, I am so sorry! I completely lost track of time. I-" but Gran held up a hand and Sookie's apology faded away as Gran wiped away a few tears. She was smiling and held her arms open and an image flashed through my mind. I leapt up and ran to her arms and held tight. "Sophee! Sophee! My sweet grandbaby's come home! Oh! How I've missed you so!" she was crying. For me. For the first time in my life, i felt loved. We sat down at the kitchen table and chatted away until sookie said she was going to be late for work if she didn't start getting ready now.

"Would ya like to come with me? We can get a few people pranked while we're at it. I know Sam would love to meet you and Tara, she's been a good friend since before I can remember and her cousin Lafayette is...well they're all good friend's of mine and I really want you to meet 'em. Ya used ta know 'em too but this'll really surprise 'em. I'm sure they'll be glad ta see ya. I know y'all will get along just like peas in a pod." "Sure Sookie. A chance to get to know them sounds wonderful but Gran, will you be alright by yourself? I don't want to leave you here to count the flowers on the wallpaper." "Oh, hooey! You just go have a wonderful time for the two of us, ya hear?" I hug her again and wait for Sookie to get dressed and ready to go. "Okay, almost ready but I want you to put this on." Sookie says holding up a spare uniform that reads Merlotte's Bar and Grill. I smirk as I take it and get washed and changed. I also put on lipstick in the same shade as her and tied my hair up into a high ponytail. When I stepped out, I handed Gran my cell phone and gave her a crash course on how to take a photo. Me and Sookie stand side by side in the same pose but in a mirroring position. Gran takes the photo and smiles as we all hug once more and Sookie and I head out.

On the way there, Sookie tried to teach me how to talk Southern and I tried to teach her how to talk street. She had a limited knowledge of it from Lafayette but I helped perfect it. "Sophee?" Sookie began on a more serious tone. "Yeah, Sookie?" "What happened all those years ago?" "I don't really know. I woke up in a hospital after being comatose for eight months. Before all of that, I've never been able to remember. What happened on your end. How did I get there?" "Sophee, you, Mama, and Daddy all went to the hospital because you weren't feeling too good and then there was a flash flood on a bridge and...well Mama and Daddy's bodies washed up so we all thought you died too and after all that time...we just lost hope and figured you weren't coming back." "So, I spent all the time you were looking in a hospital and no one thought to check the missing persons report? That sucks ass! I spent my childhood thinking either no one cared enough to come take me back home or everyone was dead and there was no home to go back to because those fucking idiots in the hospital couldn't call the police and get a God damn list of people who matched my description and were missing! Shit! Fucking God damn Shit!" If I was furious when Bill tried to glamour me, we were lucky that Hell wasn't cracking out of the ground at this point. Right now, I could just scream until I blew up the world by shattering it with non stop screaming and nothing in the world could ever console me. But my sister was sitting right next to me and she might not know it but she was the only thing keeping me anchored to the now.

Some time passed and we pulled up. We ran through what we were going to do and walked through the door. I followed the way she walked and stayed 2-3 feet behind her so everyone saw two Sookies. We stopped in front of a dumbstruck couple. One was a tall and thin redhead who looked to be a few years older and the other was a greying guy who was also a few years older. Sookie gave me the who's who and the what's what before we got here and we proceeded with our scheme. "Hi Sam! Hey Arlene! How're y'all doin' tonight?" we said in unison. "Oh! Sam tell me you see two Sookies, too!" Arlene fretted. We giggled simultaneously and Sam started to fret a little too. "Yeah. Arlene, I think we're being played." Sam looked from me to Sookie. "Well I don't much like being Played, Punked, or Howie Do It. Knock it off, Sookie!" Arlene snapped. "What the fuck is goin' on, hooker?" Lafayette says as he steps from the kitchen. "What do you mean Lafayette? It's the same as always in here." we say in unison again and cocked our heads to the right, just like we rehearsed. Sadly, Sookie couldn't take it anymore and started to really laugh hard. "I'm sorry but I could _not_ resist doing this!" and she continues on laughing so hard, she starts tearing up. "Hi! I'm Sophee! Apparently long lost twins are in this season and if you don't have one, you're a square." I call over Sookie's hysteria which only makes her laugh more. Sam starts to laugh nervously but seems to realize I'm not joking. "Wait! You're serious?" "Serious as serious gets. Now Sookie's told me everything about everyone and I think I got it down pat. You're Sam Merlotte. Spellings out front." I say pointing at the handsome yet greying older gent. "Arlene." I say pointing at the redhead. "Lafayette." I point to the buff dark skinned guy who popped out of the kitchen looking like he got hit by a speeding rainbow through a drag club and landed fabulously into work with a score 10 from the judges. "And last but certainly not least, Tara." I say as I point to a tall thin busty dark skinned girl who stepped up with a wild glaring look in her eye. "You're Sophee?" she asked. "Yes. That's me. Should I maybe get a sticker or something? You know, to make it a little easier?" "Or something." says Sam. He's eyeing me kinda weird but I guess it's a weird situation for anyone to be in. Honestly, everyone was giving a look similar to what he was giving me. Sookie went to clock in and start her shift. "Um, Sam I also came to see if you were hiring, are you?" I asked hesitantly. No matter where you go or what you do, this part is never any easier. Trust me. "Sure I can give you a quick interview in my office and a paid trial run tonight. From what I see tonight, we can make a decision based on your performance." "Great. Hey thanks a bunch." I say and smile pleasantly. "You're welcome." Sam runs through all the typical questions and asks for a list of contacts from previous employers. I went through my cell to retrieve them and saw something that stopped my heart. My phone read Saturday! I met Sookie on a Thursday! She must have tried to pull my leg by manually changing the date on my phone! I ignore the prank and give him the list. He gets rather surprised when the list I give him has more than 15 people on it.

"I move around a lot." I say and shrug it off. "Yeah. About that. Now that you and Sookie found each other, are you planning on sticking around?" "I don't really know yet. I guess I'm just waiting to find out if I feel...something...anything at all and I want that feeling to be something that just grabs me surprise and makes me want to stay. Heh. I guess I sound crazy." I reply. "No. I don't think it's crazy at all. Honestly, I think what you're looking for is a crazy little thing called love. I may be wrong but if I'm right, you're certainly looking in the right place. The Stackhouse's got more love I a toe clipping than most people I'd seen have in their whole bodies." He smiled at this and something inside told me he was right. We talked about a few of the basics and I was on my way. I only had five tables to wait on and 3 years of experience under my belt. I got in and out easily and the customers just loved me. Sookie was right. Me, Tara and Lafayette got to be thick as thieves real quick and we even started to have a few inside jokes about customers which we had to share with Sookie who was really enjoying the company until Jason walked in and then she just looked sad as she made her way to Jason. They talked a brief moment and then she looked even more sad as well as worried. I was going to go talk to her but a riot amongst the customers broke out and I had to diffuse it. "What's going on here?" I asked. Sam sighs and says, "We were supposed to have a live band tonight but the lead singer ate chinese food and discovered he's allergic to sesame oil. So, no band and angry customers." The customers only got louder and Sam went to his office to try and make some calls. I was going to talk Sookie but she went after Sam and I was left to deal with the aftermath. I took a deep breath and got on the stage. I grabbed a mic and fixed it to the piano and proceeded to turn it on. I started the piano intro to Kerli's Love Me Or Leave Me.

"Sitting here watching you go, for all I know this could be it

It's been awhile since you have kissed me like you mean it

Been working out, you smell so good, it's not for me

I don't mean to push you but you say that you don't feel it

Love me or leave me or quit me or keep me

Whatever it is you're feeling, I just need to know

Love me or leave me, grip me or free me

I know that you're out of love so say it isn't so

Or please just let me go, or please just let me go

Minutes turn hours and I keep waiting, staring at the door

I don't wanna' lose you but I can't hold on forever

All these love affairs where no one cares enough for me

So give me your everything or give me nothing ever

Love me or leave me, quit me or keep me

Whatever it is you're feeling, I just need to know

Love me or leave me or grip me or free me

I know that you're out of love so say it isn't so

Or please just let me go, or please just let me go

It kills me every time you can't say it back

I'll pretend I'm fine but I'm about to crack

Bleeding dry of faith, I just miss you so

Pull me closer now or please just let me go

Love me or leave me or quit me or keep me

Whatever it is you're feeling, I just need to know

Love me or leave me, grip me or free me

I know that you're out of love so say it isn't so

Or please just let me go, or please just let me go

Or please just let me go"

As the song ends, the applause is incredibly loud and the whistlers almost hurt my ears but it's so worth it. I see Sam looking at me with interest and I remember I still have three out of my original five tables and more coming if they want to hear live music. "We'll be right back with requests in a few but for right now please enjoy the musical stylings of the radio." A few chuckles and I was off to wait the tables before going to see Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam! I just know that angry customers can turn lynch mob after they've had a few and I swear that soccer mom was crocheting a hanging rope under the table." I say breathlessly as I had just flawlessly handed out drinks and appetizers as well as desserts and entrees in a matter of minutes. "No. Don't be sorry. You were amazing. How come you don't take that talent to a record label?" "Ha! Good one! I am nowhere near that level of talent. Now, I got about two request songs until I have to go back and-" "No. I want you on that stage tonight and nowhere else, you got that?" Sam cut in. "You sure?" "Go. I got your tables. Just sing." "O-oka-ay…" I said hesitantly as this was the weirdest job order for a new waitress but whatever.

"Alright, alright, alright! We are back! Now, who has a request?" My night went by fairly nice. The crowds rolled out just before closing and the restaurant was falling quiet. Sam put a tip jar on the stage and come closing there were three more. All four were overflowing and I didn't feel quite right without splitting it so I divided it all 6 ways as Sookie left early to go somewhere with Bill and Tara left early with Jason. It was me, Lafayette, another cook named Big John, another cook we had to call in because of all the crowds named Terry, Arlene, and Sam. Even between the six of us, it was still more than Arlene made on any given night and she's been working there for ten years. She said so herself. Sam didn't really think I should share it but I set him straight. "Sam. If I _were_ only in it for the money, I _would_ take my voice to a smarmy as Hell record label instead of singing in a bar. Besides, I only got this much because I have a God given talent and if I don't share whatever good fortune it brings than I don't deserve to have a voice at all." After that, he accepted it and even believed it a little himself. We worked out a deal. I sing every other Saturday and anytime he can't get a gig for the remaining Saturdays. He wrote me up on the schedule and put me down for night work. Bill rode home with me and Sookie that night. They just got back from wherever Sookie ditched work to go to and they did not seem happy. "So, I heard you were a big hit onstage today. Were you ever going to tell us you sing?" "Yeah but now I can't have my big reveal. I had planned it for the day cows sprout wings and fly." I retort and we all share a small laugh at the ridiculous idea, despite some resentment between the two lovers in the front. "On a much more serious note we would all have to walk outside with some mighty sturdy umbrellas, if cows could fly."


	3. Chapter 3: If We Send Donkeys To School

**Chapter 3:** **If** **We Send Donkeys To School**

This pretty much sums up my week:

Sunday- Slept all day. Work all night.

Monday-Second verse same as the first.

Tuesday -Slept in and enjoy being off for today. Not! Laundry plus food shopping multiplied by Gran's Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting on Sunday and all the preparations we had to make. Invitations, decorations, food, true blood, safety precautions, etc.

Wednesday-Slept in and went to work tired anyway. Got to bed around 4am.

Thursday-I planned to go into town to do some window shopping and such in the afternoon but Arlene called out early in the morning and Sookie isn't scheduled until night...Arlene was supposed to be in at 6am to help out with the truck. Best day off _ever_. Because you're reading this, you might not catch the sarcasm but that last comment was dripping with it.

Friday-Night work. Busy as fuck. Hating people again. Got tips like crazy though so I must be one Hell of an actress.

Saturday-Night work

Sunday-My day off and I spent it with Gran. I felt like I was being too damn responsible to a part of the family with all the work I've been doing. We only just found each other and I've been living like I've always been there. They liked me living with them and we get along so well that if I had seen this in a TV sitcom or some shit like that I probably would've made fun, or criticized it right off the air or something. Now that this is happened to me, I just fell into what most would call a normal routine. Besides being 25 and not dating anyone, I go to work, hang out with friends, enjoy family, and do chores around the house to help out since Grann refused my rent agreement. "You're my grandbaby. I won't have family paying rent. I don't accept any from Sookie and I won't take any from you. Besides, you've been so helpful with the laundry and the dishes. I almost feel like paying you, you do so much." Today, Gran and I are putting the finishing touches on her meeting of The Descendants of the Glorious Dead scheduled tonight. We were enjoying our company and we got a chance to get to know one another. She started to teach me how to knit and crochet and we talked about where I grew up, why I choose to travel and the like. "Now I may not know as much as some on such matters as these, but what I do know is that you know you truly love where you were when you miss it but you can only love something...or someone if you give it a chance to grow on you." Gran always seemed so wise. Most of the week I spent here was dampened by the fact that there was a serial killer on the loose and it seemed the town thought it was Jason. There was that and the fact that Sookie and Bill were no longer together due to a fight they had at that vampire bar out in Shreveport. The phones were ringing early this morning and I secretly listened in as Gran got chewed out by what seemed to be the whole town about a vampire coming to the church and speaking to The Descendants of the Glorious Dead. She didn't seem bothered by it and the way Gran sees it is the way I see it too. They'll all come out to see the vampire as it will be too taboo to miss and the whole town will see that he's just like most of the people around these parts and that while he is a vampire, he was once human, too.

Sookie, who was no longer with Bill got asked out by Sam in front of everybody at Merlotte's. They're going together in his car and Jason, who is high out of his mind on V, said he'd be my date. I just couldn't tell Gran that Jason was taking drugs. I didn't know how. Besides, if he was nice enough to offer to be my date while on V, maybe he wasn't too far gone. I planned on telling Sookie later but today was supposed to be for Gran. Aside from all that, Sookie and I went to the station and gave them what we collectively came up with for what happened all those years ago. As I walked to my truck I got a phone call from Sam. I debated whether or not to answer but decided to keep a good standing with answering the phone and prepared to put my foot down. "Hello?" "Hey, Soph. Listen, I know you're spending the day with your Gran but I could really use the help after the meeting cuz I just know it'll get packed tighter than sardines in a pill box, what d'ya say?" "Sure. I don't mind if it's after." "Great. Thanks so much. This'll be a big help." "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just too awesome for my own good. Just take good care of Sookie, Sam or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll kick your door in and you don't wanna know what comes next." I joked. "Shoot. You're a crazy one, d'you know that? A good sister but a crazy one." "Just don't forget it. Take care Sam. Bye." "See ya, Soph." with that taken care of I figured I should call Jason and tell him that I'll be a little late swinging by his place for our 'date.' He said it was no problem and that we could stop for ice cream on the way. He claims to be craving it but I think that he just wants to reclaim a small brother/sister bond over a childish ice cream adventure but I wasn't going to point it out. I mean come on! Free ice cream! What girl in their right mind says no? Or child for that matter! Plus, it was going to make Jason feel good for doing it. No real harm, right?

So, I dropped off Gran At the church around 5 so she could start setting up and went home to throw my uniform in my truck as well as a few personal effects so I can ready myself to perfection in the bathroom at work. From there, I drove to pick up Jason. I got a little lost and then we wound up hitting rush hour traffic. By the time we got there, we were the last to arrive and there weren't two seats together. He sat next to Tara and I sat next to Andy, the detective who's name is Detective Bellefleur as I found out from the talk we had about my disappearance at the station. I was in an aisle seat so Detective Bellefleur was the only one I had to sit next to and next to him was the sheriff Bud Dearborne, who made disrespectful comments about vampires and even lashed out at Detective Andy by talking bad about his cousin Terry. I never knew that Andy and Terry were related. Terry is still a little shy around me because he doesn't really like change but he's just as sweet as can be. I know Terry is a war veteran from Iraq and he suffers from PTSD but Bud Dearborne was really starting to piss me off. "Hey, Sheriff Dearborne. With all due respect, shut the fuck up. You aren't being discreet and I don't care for your dumbass prejudice commentary. _I_ actually find this interesting and _you_ are distracting me so knock it the Hell off." If looks could kill I wouldn't just be dead. I'd be dead _and_ buried. Detective Bellefleur however, gave me a look of approval and newfound respect. I nodded in acknowledgement and faced the front again. "Thank you." I said as I no longer heard bigoted comments nor any snide remarks. I heard someone snickering behind me and recognised it as Lafayette. I held my hand behind my chair and we secretly did a low 5. "You is a fierce woman, child. Mm! Go 'head wit ya bad self, now!" he said in a discreet voice that Bud did not hear. "Keepin' it real cuz that's how to deal, you feel?" I reply without Bud hearing me. He snickers a bit more at my street self and as I go back to paying attention I see Bill was watching the whole exchange and he seemed to like my intervention. He gave a half smile and a very slight nod in my direction and I could tell he knew what went down. He really can hear that far. I had no clue.

After the speech, everyone seemed to instantly warm up to him. Maxine Thortonberry, who is a haughty and nosy bitch with the umbilical cord wrapped around her grown son's throat, actually wanted to take a picture with him as did her son. I know she's a hard mind to change so I think that that's probably the biggest win. Terry walked clear on up and hugged him all teary eyed. I felt like Terry has a lot more going on in his mind than people give him credit for. Bill eventually made his way over to see me. "Was I imaging you telling the sheriff to shut the fuck up or do you actually have that much nerve?" he said with a smile. "Don't get me wrong. I tolerate you because my sister cares, even if you're not together anymore but even I can't stand it when a God damn fool sits his ass on his high horse and looks condescendingly down on people like that. It's bad enough that it happens but he's supposed to represent our legal system and our government and he can keep that shit to himself. I mean really! If he said something like that about a black man, he would swiftly fired and out on his ass because no one wants to hire a racist. The same should hold true for everyone. Sorry for winding up for a long one. It's a pet peeve and people like that get under my skin the most." "No. Thank you. It isn't often a human can move a vampire so. Your compassion is most extraordinary. You stand true to your beliefs and refuse to be forced into a mold of society's ideals. I must say I respect your individuality." Bill said and excused himself as more people were wanting to talk to him. "Hooker, you have some balls hidden beneath that girlish figure! I ain't never seen Sheriff Dearborne look so savage than when you told him to shut his dumbass prejudice commentary the fuck up. I thought he would actually shoot you right then and there. I was all 'ooh he gonna put a cap in her ass' but naw! He just took your damn good advice. You a feisty one. You lucky he didn't arrest you on sight but you feisty." Lafayette enthused. "I can't help it if I don't stand for people to refuse to learn and then open their mouths and let all of their stupid fall out. I just don't care for it and I won't stand for it."

Andy and Bud could be seen making their way over and I could see that Bud was looking to settle the score. "Lafayette. You get Tara now and start recording with as many phones as possible. Now." I hissed quickly. He hurried to follow what I said. Bud spotted me as the phones of many went up and on the scene. He walked over and started. "Sophee, I'm taking you to the station. Let's go." "Hang on! What are you charging me with?" I demanded. "Public disorderly behavior." he replied "Under which category was I creating an infraction? I wasn't the one disturbing people with hateful and bigoted commentary." I replied. "The one that insults an officer of the law." he said in a clipped tone. "That isn't against the law so long as I was only talking and not in any way physically touching or impeding an investigation. I'm free to tell you when your head is so far up your ass that that's the reason why you see nothing but shit. There's nothing illegal about it!" I retorted. "Are you evading arrest?" he asked. "My dear Sheriff Dead Brain, you have not given me a reason for the initial arrest nor am I running. Simply because I called you out on several prejudice comments you do not have the right to retaliate with a completely bogus arrest." I snipped. "It's not bogus! You directly insulted an officer of the law. Now you can come quietly or I can force you into the back of the police car." he shouted. "The First Amendment to the United States Constitution prohibits the making of any law respecting an establishment of religion, impeding the free exercise of religion, abridging the freedom of speech, infringing on the freedom of the press, interfering with the right to peaceably assemble or prohibiting the petitioning for a governmental redress of grievances. That means I know more than the average blonde and so I will not go along with your bogus arrest but _I_ am heading to work and _you_ are going to the station. Or wherever you want to go but I have the right to say what I want and _I_ want _you_ to say hi to all the cameras recording you for the pompous ignoramus you really are." He looks around to see everyone with a camera phone or video camera or even a digital camera that also takes photos is now on him and boy does he look dumbstruck. He walks away looking so mad, you'd think that the whole town pissed on him. Andy recovers quick and exclaims, "Yeah! We showed him! Good work, everybody." He flexed his muscles as he did this. "Alright! There ain't nothing to see here people! Get back to partying! Nothing stupid just happened! Just be sure to hold those videos to get out of those nasty parking tickets." Lafayette said shooing people out of our way.

"Jason, I'm really late. Can we just go. Please?" He sighs and rubs his eyes. "...Yeah. Let's get the fuck out of here...I can't believe it. Bud...I never knew he could stoop so low." "It's a crying shame but that's what happens when you send donkeys to school. We really need to jet. Bye Gran! Sorry to snap and run. It was a wonderful turnout. See you at home." We raced back to my truck laughing away and jumped in. Jason drove and we still stopped for ice cream. We wolfed it down and raced Jason back into the truck where I started to pull my work stuff together in a nice neat bag so I can pretend I have it altogether, even if I don't. Jason pulled up to his place and I took the driver's as soon as he got out. "Thank you kindly, Jason Stackhouse. You know how to date a girl righ'!" I say in a very convincing Southern accent. "Shoot. It was my pleasure. Hey...about that thing with Bud? What did you mean with that whole sending donkeys to school thing?" "Wow. Really? Basically it goes like this, we don't send donkeys to school because then we have a smartass. See ya, bro!" As he stood there laughing like a hyena, I put the car back into drive and pulled out of the driveway. I must have been just ahead of the crowds. It wasn't packed when I got there but given 3 minutes later. Shoot me.


	4. Chapter 4: If You Go

**Chapter 4:** **If** **You Go**

My night was going by pretty okay. Tara was pissed off about something to do with my brother towards the end of our shift and I sense it had to do with V. All else was quiet until three redneck dumbfucks decided to be fucking stupid. I recognised them from The Descendents Of The Glorious Dead meeting at the church. These assholes were crushing garlic in the back and being your local generic degenerates. They sat in Arlene's section but I still kept a close watch on them. I think they believed me to be flirting because of it. Jason was sitting not to far off but he was high and drunk and didn't really catch on. Eventually, one dickwad sent his hamburger deluxe back and I could tell Arlene was upset by what they said. Judging by the look on their faces, this could _not_ be good. Arlene took the food back and a few seconds later Lafayette strutted out of the kitchen and exchanged a few words that I didn't hear and then "...AND AIDS! DO ANYBODY GOT A PROBLEM WIT DAT?!" Shit just got serious! A few more words an then Lafayette turned on the charm but I knew this was going downhill fast. Swift as a fox he licked the top of a bun and ninja fast he landed blows on three guys and walks off, low fiving Jason as he passed. Other than that? Nada.

We had a lot of people after the church let out but not all the much after. Once my shift was done I walked to my truck and found Bill standing there. I knew that this wasn't a good visit. I could see it in his eyes. He felt sorry for me. I could almost feel the waves of emotion rolling off of him. Sorrow. Rage. Uncertainty. Doubt. Regret. I tried to prepare for the worst but I couldn't even imagine. "Bill? What are you doing here?" He takes a deep breath and looks at me with a sadness in his eyes that I could just cry. "I'm afraid I have some terrible news. Your grandmother was found murdered in the kitchen this evening. I am to drive you safely home." Tears stung as memories flooded to the surface in a rush and that's the last I recall. I hate to say that I blacked out. My eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room. A steady beeping and the white of the place screamed hospital and for a moment I feared that I went back in time and this is the hospital that separated me and Sookie.

As I sat up, I saw Jason asleep in a chair to my right and Sookie sitting in the chair next to him, also fast asleep. I found the nurse call button so I didn't wake them. The nurse poked her head in and I mimed for her to be quiet and pointed to the chair. She smiled and nodded and went to get the doctor. Quietly, he came in and helped me to a separate room so he could evaluate my condition. Turns out that the shock is the culprit and given where it landed me, he wants me to see a psychologist. I let him know that that sort of thing isn't really for me and that I like to live in the moment and experience whatever life throws at me...or some shit like that. I just wanted him to hop off the therapy express to cuckoo town. I never got involved with group sessions or therapy when I was in the system and quite frankly, the idea of it all just pisses me off. When I get back to the room, Sookie is still sleeping but Jason is waking up. "Hey, how're ya feeling?" He whispers to me as he sits on my bed and strokes my hair. "I feel better and worse all at the same time. Is that normal?" He chuckles lightly. "You are in a hospital bed and Gran died. Fuck normal and get well soon." I laughs lightly. My voice feels weak from not using it in two weeks. I missed Gran's funeral. I missed Gran. More than anything I wanted her to hold me and tell me everything will be alright. Just to see her right now would be a comfort even if we couldn't touch. To see her. To hear her. Gran. You were right and you're not even here to say 'I told you so.' I miss you because I loved you. You grew on me and I don't want you to be dead. Please come back home. I'm never going to leave again, Gran. Please. Please. Don't go. I'll go to pieces, if you go!

Two days later the hospital released me and although Sookie doesn't realize I know it, the doctor told her to keep an eye on me and if there are any red flags with my behavior to call the number on a card he handed her. Things have changed. After Gran died, Jason is no longer a suspect. Sookie apparently told the whole town to shut the fuck up at Gran's funeral. Jason and Tara split. A new girl started working at Merlotte's. Amy. She's now dating Jason. Jason is still doing V. I suspect Amy is, too. I start my shift Friday night. Nothing else to report. I sleep. I wake up. I work. I sleep I wake. I work. I eat so Sookie doesn't think I'm starving myself. It's not like I want to starve myself. I'm just not really hungry anymore. Saturday night. Singing night. I take the stage and kick it off with Piano Man and then roll into Somewhere Over The Rainbow by requests from the audience. Apparently, Sam got a lot of complaints since I wasn't there to sing. The people prefer me over most of the other bands, so as a way to appease them Sam made a request jar for when I came back. I was in the middle of Somewhere Over the Rainbow when the door opened and Bill walked in with three new vampires I've never seen before. I do my best to finish my song but the most handsome of them is steadily approaching the stage and I have never been starstruck but this hit me hard in a way I never knew I could feel.

The last note seems to still be buzzing in my ears as he says in a low and silky voice that seemed to drip with interest: "Well. Well. Well. Looks like you're the talented twin. Are you also Bill's?" "No. Are you a friend of his." I asked. "Something like that." Weird answer. My guess is more acquaintance than friend. "Any requests?" "I can think of quite a few." he says as he eyes me in a suggestive manner. "If I might reiterate, any song requests?" "Christina Aguilera. Hurt." I turn to the guy Sam hired to play piano and nod. I start the song and I see the vampire relax as he seems to enjoy himself. The other two step up close to the vampire who gave a request and watch. I watch as the woman vampire of the group moves her lips ever so slightly but in a rapid manner. She isn't speaking English and the same one who gave the request responds in the same rapid and almost impossible to see movements. As my song ends, the vampire who made a request is ready to give one more but he gets cut off by a boy I can't quite hear in the back. I rockstar jump off the stage and boldly make my way over. It was a little boy no older than 5 years old. So I go over to him and get down to eye level. "I'm sorry bug a boo. I can't hear you all the way back there. Did you want to use my mic so you can order Mr. Nickels on the piano your song?" A big grin pops on his face and it's like a light turned on under his skin. "I take that as a 'yes.' Go ahead and tell Mr. NIckels the song." I show him how to hold the mic and his voice came off clear as a bell, "Hi. My name is Aiden from New York and would like to request Let It Go from Frozen."

From the front I heard Mr. Nickels call to me that he doesn't know it. I mock an angry parent in a playful way. "Mr NIckels! What do you mean you don't know it? Am I going to have to teach you everything?" He calls up from the front again. "You already taught me everything I know. What's one more?" "Oh! Alright! Kiddo you're going to have to hang on while I give him a super speedy run through." I sit at the piano and I run through the first few notes once and then Mr. Nickels gives it a try. Mr. Nickels and I have a bit of an improv chemistry and he starts playing Chopsticks. "Mr. Nickels! That's Chopsticks! Here." "That's not chopsticks! These are chopsticks!" With that he pulls out giant prop chopsticks from his prop bag. The audience laughs and the boy who requested laughs the loudest. "One more time." I teach him the same notes and then he plays Beethoven's 9th Symphony. "Mr. Nickels! That's Beethoven's 9th Symphony. How can you play that but still be unable to Let It Go?" "Well that's simple Sophee. I wasn't paying attention when you did these notes." And with that he starts to play the song perfectly. I do an exaggerated sigh and step into position and begin. The kids all seemed to enjoy our bit as well as a few kids at heart. The mom came over to thank me personally and asked if I've ever do any professional show business. When I said no she suggested that I look into it.

The two vampires who followed the one vampire that requested Hurt walked over to speak with him. He held up his hands in a just give me a moment kinda gesture and walked over "I have to go but can I get one for the road." He said but someone shouted a request and then someone else. I heard him sigh and he started to jump up and down with his hand in the air. The kids and most of the adults laughed. The ones that didn't laugh couldn't help but smile. I laughed and was forced to compose myself. "If you have to use the little boy's room Mr. Nickels will take you in a minute." Mr. NIckels did a double take and then hit a few notes from Beethoven's 5th symphony. "I'd like to hear Ave Maria before my friends make me leave. Your voice is...really something." "Aw. Well, I suppose it can't hurt. Hit it Nickels!" Mr. Nickels made a quick big show of making it look like it's going to be a hard song by doing a few fast paced arm and finger stretches, standing up and raising his hands above his head only, to swing them fastly down, and stop at the last possible second to gently play the song slowly in soprano.

The stretches were a signal. He wanted a quick break after this and I could also go for some water or something. I was parched. If he had started doing push ups, that would mean he a longer one and I would need to go and get song requests table to table. If he had started off the wrong song but with a similar baseline in the intro, I would know he had to leave. The intro was slow and higher in pitch because we decided which songs get sung in what fashion prior to our working together. We spent a full day and a half learning what we could do to signal to each other and how to do what songs and the like. This is a harder piece for me to do due to the amount of skill needed and also because it made me think of Gran. I knew that whatever happens to us after death, she was right upstairs, sitting next to the big guy in charge, watching clouds pass, and still being the angel I had met her as but this time with the wings and halo to show for it. I took a couple of deep breaths and:

"Ave Maria, gratia plena,

Maria, gratia plena,

Maria, gratia plena,

Ave, Ave, Dominus,

Dominus tecum.

Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus,

Et benedictus fructus ventris (tui),

Ventris tui, Jesus.

Ave Maria!

Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,

Ora pro nobis peccatoribus,

Ora, ora pro nobis;

Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus,

Nunc et in hora mortis,

In hora mortis nostrae.

In hora, hora mortis nostrae,

In hora mortis nostrae.

Ave Maria!"

As the last note of my aria fell, I looked and saw there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Mr. Nickels had pulled a hankie out of his back pocket without realizing it was one of his comedic props. Even the vampires were tearing up because all four were quickly trying to get rid of it while keeping the tears themselves hidden. I knew for a fact that all vampires had tears of blood and that the typically didn't like to share that with the public when it could be helped. An elderly man in the back stood up and started to clap. Not long after everyone was doing the same. I must've looked rather surprised because the vampire who requested it had recovered and said, "What are you waiting for? Take a bow. And...thank you. That was...enlightening." "Your welcome but there's no real need to thank me. I enjoyed it." I replied softly as I smiled and curtsied. "As did I. Eric." he said as he held out his hand. "Sophee." I replied as I shook his hand and the weirdest thing happened. I could hear him talking but he was in my head he was monologuing like I couldn't hear him.

Something about waiting until Sam scares me off and I can go sing for him anytime. I broke it off by withdrawing my hand and it stopped. He smirked. "Perhaps I may drop by again if you're a regular act here. Are you? You seem to be." I took a bit longer to recover and said "I am. Every other Saturday. You were rather lucky to catch me when I'm actually here. I was forced into a sabbatical of sorts." I was testing him for any sign that he did that on purpose. "Very lucky then. Until next time, ado." As I watched him go, I saw Maxine Thortonberry passing tissues to the two vampires that walked in with Eric that were there when Bill left and patting the lady vamp's arm in an endearing kind of way. The lady vampire was softly sobbing and it was a good thing Maxine hadn't seen what the tears were and even more of a good thing that she even kept so many tissues in her bag. I heard Maxine say, "It's alright dear you just let it out. That song got the best of everyone." I couldn't decide if he put those thoughts of his in my head or if I was going el pollo loco. Then rather suddenly, time seemed to move again and the next thing I knew I was in Sookie's arms and she was crying.


End file.
